


Sleep

by kristsune



Series: Cuyane verse [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, all they have is each other, and hurt so much, the hurt is still so raw, they are both exhausted, they miss all their brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: NJ asks Anomaly to rest, the answer is not quite what he expected.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr from the ever lovely [Jesse. ](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) "i’ll go to bed when i’m ready, so fuck off." Bless you for the angst <3  
> Anomaly belongs to Jesse.

NJ went looking for Anomaly. Their ship wasn’t that big, but there was enough room that they could have their own space. It had been awhile since their last job. There had been another wave of wanted holos out for defective clones, and where they each had their anomalies that set them apart, they were definitely still clones. So they were stuck in the middle of nowhere, in dead space, until the heat died down and could take their next job.

Anomaly was working in their shared workspace, tinkering with a carburetor that had been acting up. NJ took a closer look at Anomaly. He, quite frankly, looked like shit. He hadn’t been sleeping well; neither of them had been really, too much sifting around in their heads. NJ wasn’t even sure when the last time he saw Anomaly eat. He would use the excuse that they need to conserve their food, not knowing when they could stop for supplies again, but NJ knew better. 

“What do you want, NJ?” Anomaly asked without interrupting his work.

“I was thinking of laying down, maybe try and get some sleep, you should come with me.”

Anomaly snapped back, “I’ll come to bed when I’m ready, so you can fuck off.”  

NJ had tried to be patient when Anomaly got like this, but he was too godsdamn  _ tired _ . “Sorry, Anomaly. Nowhere for me to fuck off to. We’re here together, we’re all that’s left.” 

Anomaly slammed his spanner down, “You think I don’t know that?! That I don’t think about that  _ every karking day _ ?” He looked up at NJ, “Why me? Why do  _ I _ deserve to be free while our brothers suffer? I should have died along with the General. I should have died trying to  _ save _ her. Why did you even come for me? You would have been better off without me. All I do is drag you down. You are so much better than I ever was.” 

Anomaly’s voice got thicker and more emotional as his anger ran out. He had been bottling everything up for much too long. NJ’s heart ached for him, they had both been running on empty for too damn long. 

“An’ika” NJ gently rested his hand on Anomaly’s tense shoulder, he jumped slightly, but then leaned slightly into the touch. “You can’t push me away. I’m not going anywhere. There is no one I rather be with.” 

Anomaly took a deep shaky breath before tucking his face into NJ’s chest. he wrapped his arms around Anomaly and held him close.

“See? Better than me.” Anomaly gave a watery laugh.

NJ hugged him a little tighter, and kissed the side of his head. He stayed quiet, knowing that attempting to argue wouldn’t do either of them any good.

Anomaly finally leaned back, “I’m sorry, Jay’ika.” 

NJ rested his hand on the side of Anomaly’s face, rubbing his cheek with his thumb, “Thank you, but you really don’t have anything to apologize for. We’ve both been dealing with a lot, and being cooped up with little else to do isn’t helping. How about we find a nice uninhabited planet and get some fresh air?” 

“I think I’d like that.” Anomaly kissed the palm of his hand. “Would you still want to go to bed together?”  
  
“Of course.” NJ took Anomaly’s hand in his own and lead him to their bunk. He was sure neither of them would likely sleep, but taking some time to at least allow their bodies to rest would do them both a world of good. NJ held Anomaly close, trying to reassure him he was wanted -  _ needed _ . With the way Anomaly held him back, NJ was sure the message had been received. 


End file.
